Misi Terakhir
by eofiyv
Summary: Percy dan kawan-kawannya telah berhasil mengalahkan Kronos, tetapi masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal hati Percy. Ya. Dialah Poseidon, sang ayah. Sang Penguasa Lautan. Tak bisa kah ia memiliki waktu 'ayah-anak' bersama, meski hanya sekali? #TAKABURC


Percy Jackson and The Olympians © Rick Riordan

Untuk Challenge #TAKABURC oleh [ bara. no. hitsuji] & [Eofiyv]

Warning: Standard warning applied.

.

.

.

Percy dan kawan-kawannya telah berhasil mengalahkan Kronos, tetapi masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal hati Percy. Ya. Dialah Poseidon, sang ayah. Sang Penguasa Lautan. Tak bisa kah ia memiliki waktu 'ayah-anak' bersama, meski hanya sekali? #TAKABURC

* * *

 **o-o-o**

 **MISI TERAKHIR**

 **o-o-o**

* * *

"Hei, Grover." Pria muda setengah dewa yang sangat ternama memanggil nama salah seorang sahabatnya. "Apakah kau pernah bertemu Poseidon?"

"Heeeeeiiiiii, Percy, sahabatku! Itu adalah cara memanggil yang tak layak terhadap ayahmu sendiri."

Percy tersenyum lemah.

"Sebenarnya, aku masih tak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran ayahku."

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, mungkin kau takkan pernah mengerti." Celetuk Grover, yang sebenarnya menyakitkan—meski Percy harus mengakui bahwa hal itu benar. "Tapi percayalah, aku yakin kau membuatnya bangga—sangat bangga, harusnya. _I mean_ , kau menyelamatkan Olympus. Yah, bersama-sama dengan yang lain, tentu. Tapi jika aku menjadi seorang ayah, aku akan tetap merasa bangga bahkan ketika anakku punya nyali untuk pergi ke dokter gigi. Omong-omong, kau mengerti maksudku, kan? Aku merasa, berbicara terlalu banyak dan berakhir dengan … kehilangan poinnya. Duh."

Percy tertawa geli. Grover, sahabat satirnya ini, selalu bisa membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik dengan caranya yang aneh. Meski secara teknis, semua yang dikatakannya kepada Percy boleh jadi merupakan skrip standar dari masalah _daddy isuess_ anak-anak di seluruh dunia.

Lagipula, ia bukanlah satu-satunya anak dari Poseidon. Dan tentunya bukan satu-satunya anak Poseidon yang memiliki isu serupa.

"Yang kumaksud adalah," Grover memberi jeda sejenak. "Seorang ayah akan merasa bangga, Percy. Meski mereka tak mengatakannya. Meski mereka tak menunjukkannya. Aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan Cyclops jika ia sampai merasa tidak bangga padamu … yang mana takkan mungkin terjadi, karena aku juga tak mau melakukannya."

"Hei, Cyclops tidak seburuk itu! Tyson, maksudku." Mungkin ia harus segera menghubungi Tyson lewat Pesan Iris atau langsung mengunjunginya saja. Ia sudah cukup merindukan adik tirinya itu, dan mungkin mereka bisa membentuk sebuah klub persaudaraan … anak-anak Poseidon yang agak sedikit terabaikan. Percy merasa sebal dengan ketidak hadiran ayahnya, tentu. Tapi jika Poseidon bersikap sama terhadap Tyson—mencoba mengabaikannya, maksudnya—mungkin Percy akan merasa jauh lebih kesal lagi.

"Dan kau bisa membuatku semakin besar kepala. Jadi aku memang sehebat itu, huh?"

Grover mengembik tak setuju.

.

Jarum pendek jam belum menunjukkan angka sembilan pagi saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kabinnya.

Percy menyeret langkahnya dengan kesadaran yang baru setengah. Nyaris beberapa kali tersandung sampah-sampah makanan dan minuman yang teman-temannya bawa, serta artefak-artefak aneh milik Nico yang entah sejak kapan menjadikan kabinnya sebagai gudang penyimpanan. Membuka pintu dengan gumaman bernada kesal, Percy tak bisa lebih terkejut lagi melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya—

 _Poseidon._

Tubuh tinggi tegap, celana pantai, kemeja bermotif bunga-bunga tropis, serta kacamata hitam. Penampilannya seperti biasa, layaknya seseorang yang siap untuk pergi berlibur dan meloncat ke laut untuk _surfing_ bersama lumba-lumba. Termasuk senyum cerahnya yang nyaris menyilaukan seperti milik Apollo. Percy ternganga.

Di belakangnya, Tyson tengah melambai-lambai riang.

"Halo, Kak! Baru bangun tidur, huh?"

" _Bed hair_ dan pulau kapuk yang bagus, _son_." Poseidon menyeringai. "Tapi apa yang kaulakukan dengan penampilan gembel seperti itu? Bukankah kudengar, kau sangat ingin mengadakan liburan keluarga?"

Ia teringat lagi kata-kata Grover kemarin _, seorang ayah akan merasa bangga meski mereka tidak menunjukkannya._

Sepertinya meragukan kasih sayang keayahan Poseidon adalah hal terakhir yang harus ia lakukan. Atau, tidak melakukannya sama sekali.

Misinya kali ini tercapai: pergi berlibur. Dan Percy siap untuk bersenang-senang.

 **end**

* * *

 **note:** untuk bara. no. hitsuji maafkan saya huhu atas keterlambatan dan ceritanya yang malah jadi begini. forgive meeeh/


End file.
